Matriarch Gabriela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850417 |no = 8233 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 79, 91, 103, 106, 112, 118 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 12, 7, 10, 14, 19 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 106, 109, 115, 121, 127 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 5, 7, 7, 8, 10, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 79, 82, 85, 91, 97, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 121, 127 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 5, 6, 6, 8, 8, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 117, 123, 129 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 15, 15, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 124, 130, 136 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 8, 8, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 107 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A pure blooded Vampire Elder, Gabriela's lineage could be traced to an ancient Vampire Lord who once ruled the Eastern Lands. Elected by her fellow vampires as matriarch of a small coven, Gabriela ruled her kin--and the humans they coexisted with--from the shadows. While many believed that they were undead by nature, the truth was much simpler: they were quite long-lived, and shared a connection to the arcane that humans could only dream of. With her magical mastery and exceptional wisdom, Gabriela's coven became the heart of a syndicate that eventually controlled much of the Imperium's wealth. She bore no grudge against humanity, however, preferring the intoxicating pleasure of manipulating mortal pawns to do her bidding. It was an age of strife and chaos, a dog eat dog world. Taking advantage of the greed of men, Gabriela found great pleasure in manipulating the dregs of the Imperium to do her bidding. |summon = I am Gabriela. Descendant to a blood most noble! Who are you to command me? |fusion = Speak, Summoner. What have you brought me today? I hope you don't disappoint me. |evolution = | hp_base = 5088 |atk_base = 2139 |def_base = 1490 |rec_base = 1694 | hp_lord = 7269 |atk_lord = 3057 |def_lord = 2129 |rec_lord = 2420 | hp_anima = 7761 |rec_anima = 2182 |atk_breaker = 3295 |def_breaker = 1891 |def_guardian = 2367 |rec_guardian = 2301 |def_oracle = 2010 |rec_oracle = 2777 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Midnight Sonata |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 0.3% boost per 1% HP left. 30% boost total at full HP & 25% chacne to heal 15-20% damage |bb = Waning Moon |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn & damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Crescent Gale |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 7 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (partial HP drain), boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / max base HP, 35-50% HP drain, 20% HP to Atk, fills 3-5 BC & 130% boost to own parameters |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 500 |ubb = Ashen Moonbeam |ubbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boost Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns & adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, fills 50 BC, 50% HP to Atk & 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Matron of the Night |esitem = |esdescription = 70% boost to Atk when damage received exceeds certain amount & absorbs HP while attacking |esnote = Boosts for 2 turns after 5,000 damage & drains 4-8% damage |evofrom = |evointo = 850418 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Gabriela1 }}